


shaking my head from all i have done (but you never left me)

by WattStalf



Series: i would do anything for you [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though he never said it out loud, though he might not have even realized it was what he was doing, Bruce always tried to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shaking my head from all i have done (but you never left me)

**Author's Note:**

> slowly but surely, I work my way through this song.

Though he never said it out loud, though he might not have even realized it was what he was doing, Bruce always tried to be perfect. In whatever way he could be, he tried to be the sort of perfect that was unattainable, the sort of perfect that balanced out in the end, that did the best it could in every situation, that never made a mistake, that never hurt more than necessary and only hurt when necessary.

But he made mistakes, and it drove him crazy and drove him further toward something he couldn't achieve, and even if he didn't realize what he was doing, he realized when he messed up, and that was where the problems began. That was when Diana couldn't reach him anymore, when his guard went back up around her and she once again had to work to get him to let it down.

He didn't like to confess to her what it was that bothered him, but she figured it out quickly enough, and would not let him retreat into himself anymore. Not with her, at the very least, and she would get through to him, and eventually, when she had made it past his guard, he would finally admit whatever specific thing he had gotten wrong, whatever specific thing had him in this state.

And then she would remind him that he was not perfect and that that was perfectly okay with her, and that no one had higher expectations for him than he did. If he believed he made a mistake, it was nothing to shut down over, and shutting her out would not lead to any sort of atonement. There were times when he opened up enough to confess that he feared his failures would drive her away, and she didn't let him speak after that, until she convinced him that that fear was completely ridiculous.

He tried to be perfect, and could never achieve that, but he had already achieved so much, and he had her admiration, and she hoped that someday, that would be enough to overcome his fears. He agreed.

 


End file.
